This invention relates to a personal watercraft and more particularly to an improved engine construction suitable for use in such watercraft.
As is well known, personal watercraft are receiving large commercial interest and popularity. This type of watercraft is of a class that is designed generally to be operated by a single rider or operator who may carry no more than two or three additional passengers. These watercraft are quite sporting in nature and many times, the rider and passengers are clad in swimming garb.
Frequently, this type of watercraft is boarded while floating in the body of water from persons that are in the water. Because of its sporting nature, it is not unusual for this type of watercraft to occasionally capsize.
This presents a significant problem in that water can enter the watercraft hull during these operations and specifically the bilge area around the engine. This is a particular problem where the engine includes electrical components that have electrical connections which, if subjected to water, can short and/or become corroded.
Although the power plants for this type of watercraft were heretofore relatively simple, in the interest of environmental concerns, these engines are now becoming more complicated and using sophisticated electrical controls and features such as electronically controlled fuel injection.
The electrical connections for the fuel injectors are particularly critical because the fuel injectors generally are mounted in a fairly high area in the engine compartment and generally exposed so as to facilitate servicing. This means, however, that the electrical connections to the fuel injectors for their actuation can be subject to contact with water because of the aforenoted circumstances.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved watercraft engine wherein the construction of the engine itself protects components such as electronic components and electrical connections to fuel injectors to be protected from water intrusion.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved engine construction having an integral protective portion that protects electrical connections, specifically those associated with the fuel injectors.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved cam cover arrangement for a watercraft engine.